Of Vanity and Corruption
by Evanescence853
Summary: "I learned long ago that we all have these routines we follow. Its human nature." He leans down smugly, hovering over her small frame, "You must learn to not be so predicable hunny. Thats a bad skill to use, for it will never impress me." Scoffing she tells him the one thing he's likely never heard, "Then I suppose its a good thing I'm not aiming to impress you, 'dear'." FinnickXOC
1. A Child in an Adult world

_**I have had this idea just rolling around in my head ever since I finished the series, and I had countless rough drafts for it. But, after **__**finally **__**getting to go see 'Catching Fire' last night and seeing Sam bring my lovely Finnick to life so beautifully, I was truly inspired to post this since there aren't nearly enough Finnick stories. Especially one that isn't quite like the others ;) **_

_**Depressingly so, all things Hunger Games, do not blong to me. They are solely owned and created by Suzanne Collins. I however do take full ownership of my OC, Mave{May-v} **_

_**Read, enjoy(hopefully), and let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is welcomed, and wanted. **_

* * *

_"Want a sugar cube?" _

* * *

_"Finnick is here."_

The delighted chatter of the arrival of the capitals, sensual, smooth talking, golden boy, fills just about every nook and cranny of the Capital. There was a time, when she didn't understand why people, especially the women, got so excited for Finnicks visits. He was attractive, that was a given, but much too young for the women who seemed to have to fan their flushed faces at the mere sight of him.

Soon it all became clear though, she was no longer oblivious to the world surrounding her. No longer in a bubble. Corruption surrounded her at every turn, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it.

It was only a year ago she realized just what role Finnick played in her _precious _society of the Capital.

The younger girls, once old enough to know what Finnick did, or rather whom, began to gossip about his ways. Speaking of things they had no idea of. And though they all would act to be so disgusted by what he did(like it was a choice), the minuet he walked by, flashing them that smug smile, they were putty in his defined hands.

She remembered watching him on tv, in the 65th Hunger Games. He killed it, quite literally, and won the entire thing. He had such agility and charm, he won over every one. Young boys and men alike, wanted to be him. And girls and women all over, lusted for him. But through the whole thing, through his charade of bravodary and born sensuality, was fear, and sadness. It seemed like he won battle, but he had not won the ongoing war in his mind and heart.

_"-Maive." _

Shes pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her name, searching through the crowd of lavishly dressed Capital members she tries to spot the face that matches the the slow, dull, voice of her father.

Gracefully making her way to the man, she focuses on her steps. _'1,2,3, smile.' _She casts an endearing one to a fierce looking lady with wild pink hair. _'1,2,3, deep breath.' _inhales slowly through her mouth, trying to fill her lungs with as much as possible. _'1,2,3, suck in, suck in.' _she clenches her abdomen, pulling in her stomach as the corset threatens to cause her intestines to explode.

She complained to her mother it was too tight, but here in her home, it was all about appearances.

_'I'm sure Roxy was in a lot of pain getting those patterns carved in her skin, but look how flawless she looks. I won't let my daughter be shown up by the likes of Roxy Menrie.' _She refrained from scowling at the memory of her mothers words from earlier oday.

"Father..." She keeps her tone cool and collected despite running short of breath, as she leans in to kiss both cheeks, intertwining her arm with his as she turns to face the guest surrounding him.

Her father was rather well liked in the Capital. As was she, everyone wanted to be in good graces with the head Game maker. Sometimes she didn't get why, it's not like anyone here would be put in those games. But then again, she never quite knew just what he was possible of.

"Ah, darling." His mouth barely opens as he speaks, yet his voice was clear, something she always found odd, "I was telling everyone how you recently celebrated you're eighteenth year."

They all nod and clap, gushing about how quickly she's growing.

"Oh, yes." Maive mimics their excited nods, mocking them discreetly, "Mother offered to take me for my first appointment in getting myself..._Capitalized_." Her eyes dart around at all the abstract people, she _really _didn't want to look like that.

"My Teraeius was so excited to finally reach adulthood, the first thing she asked for was to get her skin dyed and whiskers." A friend of her mother speaks with a high pitched voice, an air of superiority about her, "I opposed to those whiskers, but how could I say no to the dye? Pink is so her color." Taking a long drag from her vintage smoke, she eyes Maive, "I was wondering when you'd undergo your procedures."

_"Yes, you're not a true Capital member till you've dyed that supple skin a delightful color, or bejeweled your face with the finest of stones." _

As she hears the words, Maive slightly ajar's her head to study Finnick as he approaches, drink in hand. She'd never been in such close proximity with him, he reeked of dissatisfaction as he glanced around the crowded party room with dull eyes, but he masks it oh so well with that charming little smile, of his.

"Mr. Furthers," extending a hand, the two men exchange a sharp hand shake, "Pleasure."

She was almost positive it wasn't. How could it be? Her father had designed the game and every obstacle to kill the young man before them. Sure, he was a child then, an adult now, but how could one just let that go? Her father created his hell.

She felt an alarming sense of awkwardness and looked down, attempting to focus on her breathing again. _'1,2,3, smile.' _Slowly did so. _'1,2,3-'_

**"Deep breath." **

Maive's head snaps up in sudden alarm, pulled out of her slight trance. She meets eyes with him for the first time. And he just stares back for a long time, or what felt like a long time, before smirking.

"That was the next step in your routine, yes?"

She was at a loss for words, "How..."

"I learned long ago that we all have these little routines we follow. Its human nature. And I suppose I have the games to thank for teaching me to recognize them." He leans down, hovering over her small frame, "You must learn to not be so predicable hunny. Thats a bad skill to use, for it will never impress me."

Scoffing she pulls the dark ringlet's of her long hair onto her left shoulder, "Then I suppose its a good thing I'm not trying to impress you."

He tosses her a small shrug, turning back to look at her, her eyes a mesmerizing green tone. They sort of reminded him of his own, but surely that wasn't the cause of the slight draw he had to them. He was not _that_ vain.

"Well," he finally speaks again after a long beat of silence, "Maybe you should." Before she can retaliate, as he's sure she will, he keeps speaking, "Now, Maivie. The adults are trying to discuss important matters here, we have no time for your trivialness. Why don't you just run along, _child_. Don't you have a bedtime?" Giving her a hard stare he juts his chin in the direction he wants her to go; opposite of where they stand now, before turning and directing his focus back on the adults.

* * *

"_Why don't you just run along,_ _**child**_." Pushing her hair out of her face she scoffs once more, as she has continuously since Finnick dismissed her, "Ugh! Mother, he was absolutely dreadful a complete deplorable!" She whines as she watches her mother at her vanity; washing away her extensive makeup and removing the falsely lashes.

"Now, darling I'm sure you're over exaggerating. Finnick is a strapping young man." She smiles to herself in the mirror, obviously fond of the bronze haired boy. "You must of said something wrong."

Oh, but of course. Because it was always the women's fault. "He was so smug.." She sneers, eyes narrowing as she recalls the encounter. She had thought it was all an act this whole time, but no, it seemed that's who he truly was.

"He has reason to be." The older women counters.

Firmly crossing her arms over her chest she sighs, "Why do you all like him so much." She knew why. But she wanted to hear it from her mother.

"Because, he's our victor! What's not to love about a winner. All those slummy districts combined can only cough up one a year. How sad? So we must be thankful for those they can muster." She pats her chest, as if deeply saddened by the idea of how the other half, or rather majority, lives. More like saddened by the idea of having to live a life like that. Oh, the horror, the horror. How could they go on without their _oh so_ precious Capital?

Sometimes it felt like she was the only one to realize they shouldn't be above all else, the people in the districts were people too. And while they suffered and fought, everyone here lived peacefully in oblivion and never went without whatever their hearts may desire. Okay, so she _was_ the only one. She knew that. And it was defeating.

She was like Finnick in that way, being from the Capital may have won her the battle but it didn't win her the war. Kind of like him with the Hunger Games.

She shudders as she realizes she just compared herself to him. Never again. She was nothing like that egotistical snake.

"Take a look here darling," her mother takes Maives hands guiding her to the large window in their finely decorated foyer. Through it, you can see the party going on below, "Take a look my darling, this is your world too, enjoy it my dear because you will never be more beautiful or happy then you are right now. And once you've lost your beauty, you're left with nothing. We're nothing without our looks." She states philosophically.

Theres a long pause as Maive looks out at the party, bored with it. If this was the happiest she'd ever be she might as well volunteer as tribute for the next games now. Shes pulled away from her gloomy thoughts by her mothers shrill voice in her ear, "Look at him dear."

"Who?" She raises an arched eyebrow curiously.

"Finnick, ...he's very good looking. He'd make quite a good match for you. Oh, can't you just hear the jealous women now?" She laughs, on some sort of high by the thought if her daughter being the envy of the Capital.

Rolling her eyes, Maive pulls herself away from her mother, "Get some rest mother, you're becoming delusional. And I refuse to talk to an irrational women."

Exiting the large master room, she closes the door a shiver running down her spine at the idea of being set up with anyone at this point, especially Finnick. She wasn't ready for the unhappiness that is bestowed by a loveless, arranged marriage, at this point in her life. Especially not with someoneshe barely knows.

At least the tributes would be getting here tomorrow, kicking off the 71st Hunger Games, at least that would bring some excitement, even if it was due to the pain and misery of others. That was just life here at the Capital. They just couldn't give two shits. Or even a measly one.

* * *

_**Alright, so there's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you loved, hated, what you'd like to see. I have a plot in mind, but I write to give you all something you'd enjoy to read,so I like to know what I can do to accomplish as much. Thank you so much for giving my first Hunger Games FanFic a chance. **_


	2. Broken Promises and Harsh Deals

**_LiveLaughLove1021- Thank you for noticing that. I feel writing in second person is easy to read, and more interesting because you can do everyone's thoughts and switch povs easily. Basically all stories on here, especially OC, are based on Tributes and what not. And that's totally fine, but I like to try new things and I thought writing as someone from within the Capitol would be fitting. Plus, I want to try and make her relatable to the reader so I have to keep her more human and not so robotic like the rest of them(I.e her fellow Capitol members), you know? _**

**_Heartless-Princess33- I figure it will catch people's eye. As the story/stories, progress I'm hoping to be able to stick to keeping a relatively unique concept. _**

**_Faceslikemine16- Awe, I'm so happy you took the time to read this, especially since I'm such a big fan of your story(I'm gonna go read the update and review after I post this) Us, Non-Canon writers need to stick together! I have a feeling you'll really like it :) Let me know as it progresses. _**

**_And for the 'Guest' reviewers, I'm glad your enjoying it, I love getting feedback._**

**_Thank you so much you guys for taking the time to review, it means so much to me, truly._**

**_Now onto the story, I have a couple things I want to discuss before you read this next chapter._**

**_One, Im changing one minor detail that you may, or may not, have caught. In the last chapter Maive mentions it's going to be the 71st Hunger Games, but I'm going with a different scenario(I had three mapped out) and decided I want this first story to take place during Annie's hunger games. That just helps with the plot for the next three stories in the series._**

**_And two, I've changed the title due to, I simply chose the original on impulse and as a filler title till I decided if I wanted to make this a series or not. _**

**_...I've decided I have, and it will be a four story installment series called The Secret of Sugar Cubes._**

**_The four stories to be expecting are as follows... Don't steal or I'll go Career on you. _**

**_Book one: _****_Of Vanity and Corruption_**

**_Book two: _****_Of Crossbows and Crossfire _**

**_Book three:_****_ Of Masochist and Narcissists_**

**_Book Four: _****_Of Trials and Tribulations _**

**_As a bonus, I've changed the book cover. On it you'll find what Maive is supposed to look like, at the top would be her in her Capitol attire and the middle is just supposed to look like a scene between them. Also to show parallel between them, I have Capitol(her) at the top, Districts(him) at the bottom. And he's more blue, as she is red to show they're like fire and ice. I'm blabbing at this point, I apologize. I'm just very passionate about this series I'm hoping to get you all hooked on._**

**_As for the story, Suzanne Collins owns all the characters and the overall premise, I just take credit and ownership for the plot and the NC characters, mainly Maive. _**

**_Read, enjoy, and review if you so wish. As always, constructive critisim is welcomed and appreciated. _**

* * *

_"I feel bad about how I go around feeling so superior to them. Who knows who I would be or what I would say if I'd been raised in the Capitol? Maybe my biggest regret would be having feathered costumes at my birthday party, too."_

* * *

_'The sun is out bright but for some reason it's like there's something in the sky blocking it out, because the large area feels very cold. Holding tightly onto her fathers hand, Maive stares at all the Capitol members gawking and cheering as they await the showing of the tributes. They all looked so odd and freaky, and the six year old couldn't help but wonder if they actually thought they looked good? Surely they must've, everyone dressed like that. Even her mother dressed just like them. Not her father though. _

_His dark hair was always groomed back to perfection, and his clothes perfectly laid out. But he never attempted to keep up with the "fashion trends" of the Capitol. And she liked it. Made her feel, even at this young age, he was above it all._

_It was sad. Sometimes she couldn't even recognize her mother, so dolled up and covered in outrageous makeup, with loud clothing, and huge multicolored wigs. The only way she could tell it was her mother, was by her eyes. She was the only one, besides now her youngest daughter, to have that shade of green and yet her mother covered them with weird contacts. It was as if she didn't want to resemble her youngest daughter, or thats how she made Maive feel at least. She turned herself into someone the small child could hardly recognize._

_"Daddy." The young girl calls to her father, tugging on his pants. "Why are we here?"_

_Looking down at his daughter he smiles, "To watch the tributes come through, they kick off the games. It's a celebration my dear." Quite the celebration, bringing Maive to these brought back such fond memories of his own father taking him. It was the most exciting time in the Capitol, and to be able to celebrate it with his pride and joy was great. He thought of bringing the other girls sometimes, but he didn't feel the connection with them. That might be harsh, but it was true. _

_Thinking back on the games from last year, Maive distinctively remembered how she hid under the blankets sobbing and how she begged her older sisters to make it stop and they just laughed and mocked her. She had nightmares for weeks on end after witnessing those lives lost and they were celebrating the source of it? She looks up at him with big eyes, "But, but," she stutters as her eyes well up with tears, "but why? Why are we celebrating them killing each other?" _

_The onlookers look to with disapproval, as if the six year old were capable of contempt against the Capitol. She was just a child, a scared child._

_"Daddy," a large tear rolls down her naturally rose colored cheeks, "You have to stop them!" She hugs the man tightly as he leans down to comfort her._

_"I don't have that power." This wasn't a total lie. He really didn't get to just call them off, but he certainly didn't have to be a game maker. Didn't have to contribute to the source of his darling Maivis's distress. _

_** "District Four, oh they look absolutely stunning!" **_

_The enthused voice of the announcer is heard over the loud cheer as District Fours chariot is pulled by. _

_Shutting her eyes tightly, so she doesn't have to see, she hugs her father closer, "Well, if you ever do, change it daddy. Promise me you'll change it?" _

_"I promise." He holds her close thinking he'd promise her the whole world if it'd make her happy. He only wanted her the most happy. _

* * *

What _little_ promises seemed to mean to anyone.

When you're little they mean everything, and you expect people to keep to them. Because who could ever break a promise?

But, her father did. To one of the most important things to her.

When she found out that her father was a game maker, which meant he contributed and controlled the elements and everything that had to do with the game she so loathed, that's when she lost her first shred of innocence.

The one person who she thought would never betray her did. He was a murderer in her eyes. And that image only worsened when he took on the role of _head_ game maker.

**_'You might as well be killing them yourself.'_** Her words ring clear in her ears still. She always thought her father was like her. Saw the corruption, and was disgusted by it. But now, he was one of the central figures in it. Right up there with President Snow. And the sickest part was that he truly loved every second of it.

They all did. Her entire family. Her father was looked at as some sort of prestigiously ranked official, her mother was the envy of all trophy wives, her sisters were talked about and little queen bees in their own right. And her? She even got forcefully dragged into it, she was one of the little darlings of the Capitol. Panems sweetheart. Her life, was their source of entertainment. Except when it was Hunger Games season, then all eyes were off her. Off them all, except maybe her father. But other than that? The focus was always on her, she was constantly being talked about.

Not to say she was alone. The other high members of the Capitols society's kids were the same way. Through their wealth and overall spoiled upbringing they were pet named the Brat Pack. Which she was sure was pulled from archaic finds of life before Panem, because there was no way theserobots could come up with something original.

They were all grouped together like an exclusive, members only, friend group. The only difference between them and her, was the rest actually enjoyed it and were jealous of the Tributes when they came in to steal their _spotlight_.

And while all the other 'members' would talk about her like they were so close, and be so friendly when eyes and cameras were on them, when the weren't it was as if she was public enemy number one.

It bothered her more when she was young and didn't fully understand the corruption and just wanted friends.

But with age came realization, and she'd rather be a friendless, suffer in silence type. Then like the rest of them.

"I loathe this time of year."

Glancing up as her sister, Sonya, walks in Maive quickly turns back to the tv, not wanting to give her the time of day. Sonya was one of those previously mentioned. The ones that get jealous of the tributes. It honestly made Maive feel as though she wanted to scream sometimes. Like the walls were closing in on her, or that she was sinking below the surface of the water, both scenarios leaving her gasping for air.

Sonya was the second oldest daughter, and the snobbiest. Maive might of gotten her mothers looks; apparently under all that makeup they look just alike. But, Sonya got her personality.

She honestly couldn't ever recall a time the older girl was nice to her. Always picking on her, and poking fun.

"So I hear you met Finnick Odair last night." The blonde arches an eyebrow at her sister, a smug smirk tugging at her lips, "I'd say impressive, but I hear he dismissed you quite quickly. No doubt saw what a bore you are."

Some things never change.

Without skipping a beat, Maive replies with ease, "Rather a bore, than a-"

"Maivis!" Her mother calls to her disapprovingly from where she lounges. "That's not very polite, young lady."

She must've missed the part where Sonya was the queen of good manners. She wanted to roll her eyes at what a double standard it was. But again, some things never change. She was finally making peace with it.

"Like Finnick Odair would ever be interested in you, honestly Maivis." Sonya rolls her eyes, unsure how her sister gets the imaginations into her head. If anything Finnick would pursue her, not Maive.

Before anyone can speak, Taurid, their mothers assistant; slave was more like it, walked into the room announcing for them all, "Finnick Odairs here to see you Maivis."

Maive didn't fail to notice how flushed Taurid got at the mentioning of him. Another passenger aboard the gigilo express evidently. She can't focus on that haunting thought too much though as curiosity kicks in. '_What was he doing_ _here?_ _Wait_,' suddenly she's filled with anger at remembrance from last night. _'What was he thinking just showing up here like this? They weren't friends. They barely knew each other.'_

"Here to see her? Surely that's a joke." Sonya stares dumbfounded. What would the likes of Finnick Odair be doing talking to her dreadful baby sister?

Not even listening to her sisters words, Maive moves past Taurid and down the hall to the front of the large loft.

There he stood in the foyer, checking out the elegantly decorated space, and observing the art decor as he munches on their sugar cubes that sit at a table near the door.

"Finnick," she greets from a few feet away, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Turning from studying an archaic piece of art, he smiles charmingly, "Maive, fantastic. I thought you might not even bother coming to the door to kick me out. Thank you for making the walk."

"I considered it, but decided I'd rather it be my foot doing the kicking." She shrugs, moving closer, crossing her arms over her chest.

Letting out a soft, short chuckle he lifts a finger at her, waggling it in amusement, "You've got _quite_ the personality, anyone ever told you that?"

"No, never." She says bluntly. "What is it that you want Finnick?" She asks trying to get him straight to the point. He obviously wanted something or he wouldn't be attempting, so obviously, to stroke her ego.

Sighing in defeat, he shrugs, "Fine, I need you to come with me."

"Oh? And where are you planning on sweeping a _'child'_ like me, away to?"

Ignoring her jab at him, he holds the door open for her, "I want you to meet the tributes I'm mentoring."

"_Why_?" She looks at him unsure before shaking that look off and looking at him with coldness in her eyes, "Besides that even, why should I help you? I hardly know you, and you were quite dreadful to be around last night."

"Oh Maivis!" The painfully annoying voice of her sister is heard from the next room, "Did he dismiss you yet **again**?"

"Luckily for you, my family's even more dreadful to be with." Shoving past him she heads towards the elevators.

Following behind her, indifferent, he stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Sounds like you're the lucky one, I'm doing you the favor by escaping them."

This was true, but she'd rather ignore that then admit he's right.

"Don't think that just because I'm agreeing to come means I'll form some kind of connection with them and agree to help you sponsor." She warns, pressing some buttons.

His green eyes light up impressed, "You catch on quick. " getting in the elevator after her he bites the inside of his lip before remarking harshly, "And don't you think for a moment me asking you to come means I actually want to give you the time of day. I want your money sweetheart, not your company."

Turning to him with the coldest of stares she offers up an equally harsh statement, "How ironic coming from you."

"Look," he sighs, running a hand through his bronze hair, "I think this will go smoother if we both agree only to speak to each other if absolutely necessary. Deal? I mean it's not like we're friends. We hardly know each other."

"Fine with me." She mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest once again as the elevator doors close, leaving them on a long, awkward decent down to the ground floor.

It's not like she hadn't thought the same thing only moments ago, but the fact he said it, hurt.

Mainly because that meant she didn't get the chance to say it first.

* * *

**_So, what did you think of Chapter two? Sorry it was so short I was really just trying to give more insight to Maive before I start getting into the plot. But it got kicked off at the end if this one, or was hinted at, and the next one will be longer and more interesting I promise. _**

**_Not that you all care, but I feel it'll help you connect more to the character, I see Maive as a Scarlett O'Haira type. Comes off cold, but is really just stubborn and foolish. She's certainly got a kinder heart than Scarlett, but that's who I'm loosely inspired by. For some it's Daisy Buchanan, for me it's Ms. Scarlett. Both are antagonistic in their own right. So like I said, she's loosely inspired by her! _**

**_I am however very inspired by Scarlett and Rhett's relationship for, at least the beginning, of what will be the long road of Maive and Finnick. Can someone think of a ship name for them? That'd be so cool! _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see, and anything else really. I love interacting with my readers :) _**

**_Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Lets keep them coming. _**


	3. He much prefers green

**_Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. Reviews mean the world to me, because it makes me feel like I'm doing something right and you all are so kind._**

**_I want to give a big shout out to my new friend, '_****_Safarilover1_****_'. She's a gifted writer and her story _****_'Haunted_****_' is a really great FinnickXOC story, and we all know how few of those there are. So be sure to check it out and give her a review! Or even just pm her, she's really cool, and I'm really lucky to have come across her :)_**

**_I also would like to give a shout out to 'Iamtheredmaskhewears' she gives me such awesome reviews that continue to inspire me. She also came up with Maivick(first) so I think that earns her major respect in this possibly building fan base. Thank you doll! _**

**_And be sure to check out 'Ddroad72's' FinnickXOC story, 'Of Sea Glass and Broken Hearts'._**

**_As a plus, the song I listen to on replay writing these chapters is 'Mine Again' by Black Lab. You don't have to check it out, but it is a good song and fits Maive and Finnick._**

**_Just a warning, this chapter is much longer than the others but I think you'll all really enjoy it. So be sure to tell me what you think, and if you have any questions just let me know. _**

**_Also, I set up a community and I explain why in the description, it's called 'The Sugar Cube Series'  if you could check it out that'd be cool, but if not its whatever. _**

**_Land though I out FinnickXOC that doesn't necessarily mean they're endgame, you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;) And pick a side Fannie or Maivick(or Faive, because I actually though that was cute Av{not sure your want me to put your name on here?}) _**

* * *

_"Some water, a knife or even matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you."_

* * *

_"Maive... Finnick."_

Both of them look up and smile warily at the passerby who took the time to greet them.

She got why she was so recognized, her family was well respected around here. But _him_?

All he did was bed some women.

But, this was the Capitol. Corruption and wrong doings were applauded.

It wasn't Finnicks fault really. She knew that. Knew what the Capitol was capable of, she could just imagine the threats he received.

She can't help but wonder, as her curiosity once again plagues her mind, what he has on the line; what they use against him.

Giving him a side glance she feels almost bad for him.

'Were not friends, we hardly know each other.' 'Run along Child.'

A scowl forms on her face as she recalls how rude he is to her repeatedly, stubbornly she lifts her head up and stops caring about how sad his life may or may not be.

She hated Finnick Odair, and couldn't imagine a day in which she wouldn't.

_"Maive...Finnick."_

Both look up, smiling politely once more.

Finnick recognizes the lady as one of his regulars, she gave him quite the accusing look. He undoubtedly would have to make it up to her later.

They all got so jealous, as if each truly believed they were the only one for him.

Not to say they were daft enough to not know he had many beds to fill, but each got this perplexing notion that they were his _soulmate_.

He wasnt even completely sure he believed in such a thing.

The idea of one perfect person, meant for you, written in the stars. It all seemed like bull shit.

"This way." He mutters, not wanting to talk too much. Especially after telling her they shouldn't.

He didn't always mean to come off so harsh, but she was much too difficult. So stubborn, and set in her ways. It was infuriating.

Taking a deep breath, he presses the red button leading to the practice room. He had reserved a few hours of private practice time for his tributes.

Walking ahead of her, shoulders held high and putting on the smug appearance he tries to play to his advantage, he walks in to see Annie and Witten working on hand to hand combat.

Maive follows, a few steps behind, and keeps her distance as she observes the practice area skeptically. In all her years living here, she'd never once seen what these facilities looked like. Never had the need to. But she was always curious.

It was sad really, the kids here at the Capitol were upset and only hoped they'd get to tour the Hunger Games facility at least once. And a group of 24 kids, or more; depending on what year it is, of the Districts feared and dreaded it.

The thought caused goosebumps to spring up along her arms. Rubbing her arms to warm them up she realized it was oddly way too cold in here.

However taking note the place was covered in metal and stone, so there wasn't exactly a strong opportunity for conducting heat. Plus, it no doubt made the people in here want to work hard and move quickly to keep warm.

It was a cruel way to ensure they're only doing what need be done in here. With no cameras or officials allowed in, it could easily be the meeting place for the tributes to discuss a defiant uprising.

But the Capitol was smart, they never left the tributes enough time to talk to talk about that. Because while in here, the last thing they want to do is strategize as a whole.

She knows this because she suddenly no longer wants to meet Finnicks tributes, she just keeps thinking about wanting to be warm.

Hanging on the wall is a vast selection of weapons. All scary looking. She had never, ever seen any of these up close. It just added to the fear of what these objects could do to her, knowing she has no clue how to use them. Let alone save herself from their harm.

Looking at herself in the reflection of the shiny blades, she carefully lifts a finger to trace against the surface. She can see herself so clearly.

"Good." Finnick nods, pleased with Annie and Wittens work. Witten was obviously much more skilled but Annie was holding her own. She still needed a lot of work though, a lot of it.

"Maive..." He says her name softly, not wanting to distract the tributes. But as he turns back to where she was a few minuets ago he sees she's taken to exploring the room.

He narrows his eyes, watching her curios to what she's doing. He sees she's tracing where her reflection is.

Shaking his head in annoyance he looks back to Witten and Annie.

Capitol people really were vain, she stared at herself as if she'd never seen her reflection before.

Little did he know, she hadn't.

_'Is that me?'_ Her eyes scan over her entire reflection, casted over many different blades, all of different shapes and sizes.

In all her eighteen years of life she had never seen her eyes.

The green eyes that had so many envious, she could hardly even imagine.

It's part of the reason she missed the days when her mom wasn't covered in makeup and wearing strange contacts. It was the only time she got to see what she may possibly look like.

It's not as though she didn't have the opportunity to look at herself, there was silverware and reflective windows, but it was apparently disrespectful to look for your appearance in such common objects, so she never was really able too.

Even on these shiny, reflective objects she still couldn't quite make out what she looked like. But, it was the closest she'd likely ever get to seeing herself.

Maive is pulled from her thoughts as the crash of a body against the mat echos through the otherwise quiet room. Already creeped out by the hanging weapons of death, and seeing herself(kind of) for the first time, the loud sound truly instills fear.

Turning so quickly she feels whip lashed she sees a brute looking blonde boy pinning a dark haired girl and remembers suddenly why she's here.

Finnick nods, clapping his hands together strongly, "Very nice Witten. Annie, if you're up against someone bigger than you, you need to find a way to get towards their back. You can't linger underneath them for long. Because if you do, just like that," he snaps his fingers together, "you'll be dead."

"You're right, sorry." Annie gets up swiftly, tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

Shaking his head, he walks closer to her, "Don't apologize." He reassures, "I'm just doing my mentor duties. If I don't tell you, who will?" He offers with a smile.

Nodding Annie feels her cheeks warm up with a slight tint of pink, and it wasn't due to exhaustion.

There was no denying Finnick was quite handsome, but she had to remind herself that she couldn't focus on him. She needed to focus on training and surviving.

She had little hope of winning from the moment she was reaped, but Finnick assured both Witten and her, if they didn't think they could, they'd be the first to go. And she surely didn't want to be the first.

At least Witten had promised they'd stay allies for as long as they could.

And Finnick told her he'd do whatever needed to be done to help get her the best sponsoring.

"Maive," Finnick turns and waves the dainty girl over.

As she moves closer, he places a hand on her shoulder, "Witten, Annie, this is Maive." He gives them both a look, trying his best to make it clear they needed to make an impression on this girl. Needed to make her like them.

Looking over the girl whose a few inches shorter than her, Annie crosses her arms over her chest unsure. Yeah, clearly Finnick would do just about _anyone_ to get them the best sponsorships.

Witten clears his throat loudly to break the awkward silence. "Well Maive, it's nice to meet you." He extends a hand to her.

Looking over the girl Maive can sense the hostility. Had she done something? As the big guy starts talking she focuses on him, "Yes, you too."

Eyeing Annie unsure Finnick senses that she's gotten the wrong impression and quickly says, "Maive is a dear _friend_ of mine." Emphasizing friend.

Letting out a short laugh, Maive looks to Finnick. Was it not him just moments ago saying how they weren't friends.

Taking note of the tension between the two Annie relaxes, dropping her arms. "So you live here?"

Turning back to face Annie, Maive nods, "Well I mean, not _here_..." She glances warily around the large room, "But the Capitol, yes."

Both tributes nod a bit, it's not like they know what's that like, but from what little they've experienced it seems...exhausting. Mentally at least.

"And you're going to sponsor us?" Witten asks hopeful.

"Well," Turning to look at Finnick she shrugs, "I don't know."

Annie drops her shoulders in obvious distress, "Well there goes that. What if no one sponsors us? ...I'm going to die." Pressing her hands against the temples of her forehead, she feels the starts to her recent panic attacks.

"Annie, calm down." Witten places a comforting arm around her, "It's all going to be okay."

"Stop saying that! It's not, I scored the lowest today. I'm the weakest link, and I have no skill, and...I don't want to do this."

The whole speech sends a chill down Maives spine, it's so sincere, and raw. And it disgusted her, that it was her people that put them through such agony.

_"It's all so corrupt."_

That's all it took.

Hearing Annie say this, made her decision for her.

Finally she realized that since no one else was going to change it for her, she needed to do her part to be apart of a change. And it might be minimal, but she could play a big part in keeping these guys safe. "I'll sponsor you."

Annie looks up, tears streaming down her face, she doesn't want to get too excited. Not sure if she should believe her.

For the second time, Maive gets a chill down her spine.

This time not due to anything that was said, but for the first time she got a true look at the weeping girl.

They were one in the same.

Like looking at her reflection. Annie Cresta was like her doppelgänger. Or maybe she was hers.

All she could think was that if she had not been born into the Capitol, would this be her life?

Upset and crying, driven to panic attacks over the thought of her upcoming death?

Reaching out, she takes Annie's hand, "I will sponsor you," glancing at Witten, "I'll take care of both of you, I promise."

And in her world, where promises meant so little, she would do whatever needed to be done to keep true to this.

Finnick has stayed eerily quiet, for him, this whole time.

Casually observing them all.

At Annie's break down he felt slightly awkward. He never had to take care of someone. He was an only child. He only ever had to look out for himself.

He thought for sure Maive would feel the same, she seemed so cold and self involved. He recalls her staring at herself in what little reflection space there was only moments ago.

But then she agrees to sponsor and he was pleasantly surprised. Shocked, of course. But it was a nice surprise.

Clapping a hand against Maives back he grins excited, "Then it's settled, we have our team."

* * *

Witten took Maive to practice his knife throwing, mainly to show off to her; get her to like him since he knew Finnick would do that part for Annie. But he had to look out for himself.

It was crucial to get Maive to like him, which was easier said than done. He tried to make her feel important, but its not like she knew anything about this stuff. She couldn't give him fighting pointers or anything, but then again, it's not like he really needed it.

He was one of the bigger tributes and the other careers all really seemed to like him. He had also scored the highest, so he was sitting pretty right now.

So maybe it was more of him trying to win over the un-winnable. Shouldn't he be allowed _some_ fun as he marches into death, head held high like they demand?

Over in the distance Annie can see Witten is attempting to make an impression on Maive, she glances to Finnick to see he's taken notice of it as well.

"So Finn," she calls for his attention, looking at him with soft eyes, "Whats going on with you two?"

She heard the rumors, she wasn't foolish.

She knew just what he got up to here at the Capitol. Not to say she judged him. She knew you couldn't just say no to the Capitol, not say it and walk away alive anyway. And she'd rather him alive with his secrets than cold in the ground.

Though despite wanting to allow him his secrets, this is one she desperately needed to know.

Was there something going on with him and this suddenly very gracious sponsor?

Turning to her with an amused grin he chuckles, "Nothing." It was true. "We honestly don't even get a long very well. Getting her to sponsor was a shot in the dark, I'm just as surprised as you she agreed to it."

Nodding, she chews on her inner lip lightly. "Why'd you pick her to sponsor? I mean, there are plenty of wealthy Capitol members around that like you, right?" She just couldn't shake this idea that there was something between them.

The idea of being replaced freaked her out. She had always been his constant, and him her, now this girl was coming in and what if she stole him while she was in the game.

Finnick rubs the nape of his neck, trying to relax as he moves in closer to Annie, "Don't bring it up," he gives her a warning look, "but, her father is head game maker. They're very well respected here, and I figured if they see 'Panems sweetheart' supporting you, they'll jump on board and support you as well. Plus," deep breath as he takes into account the damage this did to his ego, "She doesn't particularly like me." Like at all.

"Sure." Shrugging it off, its not as though she believes that. Everyone liked him; he was _Finnick Odair._

Annie studies him skeptically for a moment. "Well, she's _awfully_ pretty. I'm sure its going to be _so hard_ to have to spend time with her while I'm battling for my life." She sighs, beginning to sulk.

Giving her a side glance, he lets out an exasperated breath, "I'm doing this to help you." They weren't together, but he had known her for a long time and did feel himself starting to care more and more for Annie.

"So you agree, she's pretty?"

That's all she heard? He sort of opened up to her, and she's still fixed on Maive?

Women, they were exhausting. "Go practice, you'll need it."

And with not even the slightest smile to her he collects what little things he brought with him and heads back where he came from, dismissing Maive from Witten and taking her with him.

Nothing about that, reassured Annie.

It was hard to focus on saving herself, when she was stressing over _stupid_ Finn, and his _stupid_ Capitol girl.

* * *

The two walk in dead air. Both in their own heads.

Finnick is the first to break the silence, turning to her he asks, "Why did you agree to help them?

Taken off guard by the question, Maive looks up at him unsure, "I thought we made a deal not to speak."

She instantly wanted to slap herself. '_Why did she keep bringing it up? Wouldn't this all be so much easier if her and Finnick learned to like, or at the very least, tolerate each other?'_

"Fine, just forget it." He needed a drink. First Maive, then Annie, then Maive again. Women were much too difficult for him.

Sort of ironic that everyone saw him as this master in the art of women, but the only ones he seemed to understand we're the easy ones who traded him their secrets for a night with him.

The complex ones though, he didn't have the slightest clue how to deal with them, let alone understand them.

He walks paces ahead of her, deliberately trying to get away from her and despite every nerve ending in her stubborn body screaming no she hurries to catch up, laying a small hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry."

The word sounded foreign to her. She had never uttered such words, she never had need to. The people she surrounded herself with we're far worse off than her. But now, she was around actual people, good hearted people. And she was the antagonist here. He had his moments of being rude, but weren't those moments followed by her attitude? Was it possible she was truly the one in the wrong here?

He has to tilt his head down to be able to look her in the eyes, she was much too short. Like a small child. She was just as defiant and stubborn as one as well.

The look in her eyes showed how hard that was for her, and while he was pleased by her apologizing he still wants to push her buttons a bit, only because it's somewhat fun. He likes her bark and wants to see what it takes to get her bite. "What was that, I don't think I quite heard you."

Suddenly her green eyes turn dark, as her whole expression hardens. Through gritted teeth she mutters, "Don't push it Odair."

Seeing how upset she got made him laugh a bit, "How odd it must be to have someone not praising you, and everything you say and do."

"Same good be said for you." She scoffs, "The _mighty Finnick Odair,_ a darling of the Capitol, who can charm his way into anyone's hearts. Well, I'm not that easy. And don't find you all that charming, not in the slightest bit actually."

Titling his head to the side, he rubs his chin before shrugging, "We'll I don't find you all that great either princess. In fact, I think you're a hypocrite." At her shocked expression he continues, "You seem to be so against the Capitol and what they stand for, and you're one of them. You act just like them."

"Oh, please!" She walks a few feet ahead, before turning to square off against him, "You're more like them than I. You're beyond full of yourself."

"The arrogance is an act, I was fourteen when I got put in the games. One of the smallest in there, I had to have something. And people are more talk any way. You should know." He digs the knife in deeper. "They figured if I acted like I was the best, I was. And for some reason, the people here at the Capitol love arrogance. Another thing you should know considering you're mighty full of yourself." His eyes scan her up, with a curt nod at the end.

Listening to him she's thrown slightly off guard. So it was an act that had just been instilled in him through time. That made some sense, explained a few things for sure.

At his finishing statement she looks at him with bewilderment, "What!?"

"Please, you think I didn't see you checking yourself out in the reflection off those blades. You were there to focus on Annie and Witten and you started it off too busy focusing on yourself. Shocker." A dark smirk crossed his face as he leaned in inches from her face, staring her dead on the eye, "You can act all you want like you're so different and so above them all, but you're just like them. Always will be."

It was as if an iron-curtain had been pulled over them once more. Neither said anything, just staring into each others eyes, both seething.

"I _had_ never seen what I looked like before." Her voice is soft, she drops her eyes in slight embarrassment.

He's taken aback by this statement, "What do you mean? You don't own a mirror."

"No, no one in the Capitol does. I mean come on Finnick, you think if we did everyone would go on looking and dressing like they do." She raises an eyebrow, a small smirk coming to play on her lips as she wants to laugh a bit thinking of how outrageous everyone looks.

"Fair point." He nods, starting to feel a twinge of guilt for lashing out at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Nodding silently she thinks over everything they've said, "That's just the thing, neither of us know each other, yet were so quick to judge on what we assume. We need to stop that."

"You're right. I mean, it looks like we'll be stuck having to be pleasant during the course of the games. It couldn't hurt to try and be friends, were likely to have some stuff in common."

Maive thinks it over, "I don't know about that. But," with an over dramatic sigh she gives him a small smirk, "I suppose I'd be willing to find out."

Finnick smiles at this, a genuine one this time. Not like the fake one he musters up most of the time.

_He really did have a stunning smile_. It made her curious what hers looked like.

"So that was the first time you've seen yourself?"

"Well I almost caught sight of my reflection in a silver spoon once, when I was little, but my mother got very upset with me and I haven't attempted such a thing since. So, yes.."

So the people in the Capitol didn't know what they looked like. It seemed such an odd concept to grasp, yet it made such sense. "So what'd you think?"

"Of what?"

They begin walking again, having been in this hall for far too long.

"Of what you look like." The whole thing kind of fascinated him. He recalled the first moment seeing her being lost in her eyes, and she didn't even know what they looked like really.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure what to expect. I went based off my mother, but I haven't even seen her look like her natural self in so long."

Should she mention she thought she looked like Annie?

No.

_What if no one else saw it? _She didn't get the best look at herself, she could be totally off.

"Well my opinion might not matter much," he looks down at her with a small smile as they walk, "but, I think you're quite stunning."

She can't muster the courage to look up at him as she feels her cheeks grow warm and her heart melt. Was it possible just like that he had changed her whole opinion of him. Not that'd she let him know that.

"For a Capitol member that is." He adds with a chuckle nudging her as they continue on their way.

No. he had not changed her opinion at all.

"Oh, I hate you." She growls lightly, taking off ahead of him. Huffing and puffing the whole way and all Finnick can do is stand back in amused bewilderment.

She truly was _quite_ the character.

* * *

Caesar Flickerman's pre recorded voice rings through the crowded auditorium, and though his voice is being amplified over the room, it can't compare to the excited chatter amongst the audience.

Everyone loved this night.

The interviews.

It was their chance to meet the tributes, in the most personal of ways. Or the most personal of ways for the Capitol. They wouldn't want to get too attached. Though they do like to pretend that the Tributes mean the world to them.

It was also a chance for the tributes to get people to like them, get sponsors.

Maive just hoped Annie and Witten wouldn't make her job too hard and just be pleasant. Though based on the small overreaction from Annie this morning, there's no telling.

"Excuse me." She pushed her way through the large crowd, trying to make her way to the back to give Annie and Witten some pointers. If anyone knew how to win over these pretentious Capitol members, it was her.

_"Maivis, darling! Come, come."_

Internally Maive is sulking, but she put on the act. _'1,2,3 smile.'_ Turning she walks towards her mother and her group of friends. All looking more bizarre than usual.

_'1,2,3, deep breath.'_

"Mother." Nodding her head at the women with the large pink wig, and long eyelashes.

At least she hoped that was her mother. No telling.

"The gang is all over there." One women speaks up, pointing to where the rest of the 'Brat Pack' sits.

Nodding she watches the people she grew up with all interact with each other so comfortably. Yet when she was there, they just blew her off. The girls never liked her, but there was a time when at least the guys would talk to her. But, once they realized how difficult she was just gave up. She did it to herself really. Sometimes it made her sad, but then she remembered how they were all going to end up. Just like their parents, and she refused to follow into that.

"So I see, I might go say hello in a bit but I have somewhere to be at the moment." she tries to excuse herself politely, but as she turns her mothers grips her arm tightly.

Raising an eyebrow she studies her daughter carefully, "And where is that? Wouldn't you much rather watch the interviews with your friends? Your father got us all such great seats."

Yes, because they couldn't even be mixed in with the ret of the Capitol, the whole group now thought they were too elite for even their regular seats. It all was gag worthy.

"Finnick asked me to help him backstage with something." .

"Finnick?" Her mothers eyes grow suspicious, "You're spending an _awful_ lot of time with as of late."

At hearing this the other ladies turn, looking over Maive critically. She couldn't help but wonder if any of these women were regulars of Finnicks.

She wouldn't doubt it.

It made her kind of sick to think of these women violating him like that. Not that he had so much virtue, but it's not like he enjoyed it. He was so youthful and full of life and they took that from him.

"Yes, well we are friends." A smile spreads across her face, "He's _wonderful_." She over-exaggerates, wanting to see who would be bothered by it.

Her mother looks pleasantly surprised. The other women throw in their agreements, narrowing their eyes into glares, evidently jealous.

"He's a bit...**old** for you Maivis, don't you think?" Rosey, who ironically was known for her rose colored hair and skin, asked accusingly.

That answered her question for her.

Shrugging she stares her dead in the eye, "Well, he's a bit **young** for you and that doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest."

"Maivis!" Her mother exclaims embarrassed for her daughter calling out her friend like that. "Apologize."

"No, why should I? She's very pleased with herself. It's not like you don't wish to brag about it." She needed to stop talking now. She was a proud person, and could stand her ground. But she was just asking for trouble here.

"It's not like he loves you, despite what you may think. You're much too old, and he hates the color red." She digs turning away, but before she walks away she says over her shoulder, "He much prefers _green_." And with a smug smirk she walks off leaving the ladies all shocked by her.

She did feel partly bad. She was rude to people her age all the time, she had to be, but never to the adults. Wasn't she supposed to respect her elders or something? And they didn't even say anything about her really, more about Finnick.

It just upset her.

She hated how possessive they seemed to get at the idea of her spending time with their precious Finnick, like she wasn't worthy of his time.

If anything it was him not worthy of her, and he better be sure of that.

Besides they were just learning to be friends, nothing more. The women seem to think such a thing is impossible. Just because they use him in that way doesn't mean she would. She couldn't even imagine.

She had never...done something like that. With anyone.

Her mother told her and all her sisters it was women's weapon, a way to get men to love you.

But it didn't seem like using it in that way was an act of love, not with everyone just throwing it around like nothing.

And while that might be okay for them, it wasn't for her. She wanted the first time she experienced it to be an act of love with someone she loves. Not a way to get someone to want her.

No, she wanted them to do it because they already want her.

And as childish as it may sound she'd want to only be with one person.

Sex may be women's weapon around here, but her virginity was her gift. And she was highly selective, so she would not be giving just anyone something so precious.

Sometimes it felt as though she'd never find that person, not here. She wasn't like the rest of them. Ad they knew it. It's why she was excluded. It was perplexing, how someone could be so apparently popular, and envied, and have literally no friends. No one she could turn to.

It's all she craved as a child, to have that one person to turn to and know would always be there for her. But with age she gave up hope for finding someone like that. Evidently those people only existed in her imaginations.

_"Do you have permission to go back here?"_ A peacekeeper, rather guard(there was nothing peaceful about them) asked.

"I need to talk to Finnick." She tries to pass through, but one mechanically pushes her back a step.

**"Haven't heard that one before." **Mutters one.

**"You and every other girl here." **Another laughs cynically.

**"Get in line."** Adds another, causing them all to laugh.

_'1,2,3 deep breath.'_ What was she supposed to do now? She really didn't want to do the walk of shame past the women she just mocked, to their kids who would just blatantly ignore her.

Looking up she can see through the small spaces between the peacekeepers into the back area. There's a lot going on back there.

Her eyes settle on a patch of Bronze hair, walking further back down the tunnel.

'_Finnick! Perfect, now to just get his attention.'_ She never expected to be sohappy tosee him.

"Finnick!" She calls loudly, "Finnick!" The guards begin shooing her away roughly.

Turning as he hears his name, he catches sight of the bulky men pushing Maive away with their weapons. Jogging he pats one on the back, "Woah, gentlemen where's the peace?" He jokes, squeezing between them, and draping an arm over Maive, "Shes with me. _And late_." He mutters the last part to her, giving her a stern look. "Excuse us."

Reluctantly the men make way for the duo, Maive gives them a mocking smirk as she passes through.

Once they're a good distance away she notes that Finnicks arm is still draped over, causally shrugging it off she lifts her arm to get a good look. "Oh, that'll surely bruise." She mentions upset.

Turning slightly to look at her raised arm he can see where the bruise if forming beneath her fair skin. "They weren't hitting you that hard were they?" He looked back at the guys with disgust.

"No." She reassures, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face the direction they're headed. He knew this place, she didn't.

"I bruise easily." She admits with slight distain, "I'll be fine though."

Nodding he casts one last look at her bruising arm, before focusing back on where he's going. "Annie and Witten are with the prep team now, they're very nervous."

"And by they you mean, Annie?" Maive guesses with a small smile, knowing quite well Witten was made for this. He seemed more than eager about it, and by the looks and sound of it, he was the best out of the bunch.

Finnick doesn't have to say anything, giving Maive a look that concludes her theory.

Knocking on the open door, everyone turns to see him walk in followed by Maive.

Annie tries to contain her sudden shoulder slump at seeing Finnick and that Capitol girl.

Maives eyes grow wide upon seeing Annie, "You look beautiful." She lets it escape, usually not one to give compliments. Or be nice, but something about this whole situation caused her to soften up, "You did such an amazing job." She nods to the prep team in approval of the mermaid styled dress with a mix of beautiful greens and blues.

It hugged her hips so beautifully, and the bodice complimented the curves she usually hid. With the way her hair waved down to her mid back, yet pulled away from her face, it complimented her eyes so well. She looks like the sea princess's she read of as a child.

And Witten with his hair brushed and groomed nicely, his blue eyes stood out. The only shed of color in his entire outfit. But it was as if the white shirt and black pants brought more attention to his eyes.

He was a really big guy, no wonder he was doing so well.

"Yes, she looks like the goddess of the sea!" The escort exclaims excitedly, "And you," turning to Witten, "The mighty king!" She cheers in a silly voice.

Finnick scoffs, "Lets not forget I'm the one with the trident." He teases, slapping Witten on the back.

"Maivis..." One of the members of the prep team speaks up, recognizing the girl. "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to sound so surprised, but it wasn't exactly in the norm to see Capitol children here. Was her front row seat not good enough?

The escort looks up curiously too, also recognizing her as the Game Makers daughter.

"She's our sponsor." Witten explains with an excited grin.

The adults in the room all turn, surprise clear in their contact covered eyes.

"Yes I was thinking, she'd be able to pull more people in." Finnick explains.

Nodding the escort thinks it over, "Makes sense, if one of them is doing it they'll all want to do it and try and top her sponsorship even with a more lavish offering. Very clever." She sings happily. A large, joker smile on her heart shaped face.

Taking the cards Finnick skims over what the escort has written. "This is good, but I was thinking Maive could give them some pointers. Since she knows these people best?"

The escorts smile falls a completely, "Hmmph!" She says annoyed, "Yes please Maivis, if you want my job so badly just take it. I'm sure _daddy_ can arrange it with his good buddy Snow." And with that she storms out of the room.

The room is awkward after this, "Shes wrong." Maive explains, meeting each persons eyes, "My father could never get me that job. I don't meet the dress code." She pokes some fun at herself. Causing the tension to escape the room.

Finnick gives her a nod of encouragement, gathering Annie, Witten, and Maive in a circle to discuss a game plan of sorts, while the prep teams cleans up their materials.

"So, pointers?" Annie asks, wanting to get this over with. She was nervous as is without having to worry about the close proximity between the Capitol girl and Finn. Weren't they were raised to not trust the Capitol, and here Finnick was allowing one to infiltrate their team?

Maive thinks it over carefully, "Well, the group of people nearest the front, that's who you're going to want to sponsor. So Witten smile charmingly to the girls, Annie the boys. Catch their eyes, make it feel personal like you're talking right to them and theres no on else in the room. Mention things like how you feel so blessed to be here at the Capitol and witness this lifestyle up close. Make yourself seem very grateful." They loved feeling praised. "They _love_ people with confidence, whether it's forced or not." She gestures to Finnick, everyone knowing he's a favorite of the Capitol, "So try to play that off convincingly." She looks at Annie, knowing Witten would have no trouble with this.

"This is going to be great!" Said boy cheers, "I'm pumped!" He roll his showers back to get in the zone, "Thanks for the pointers Maivey." He teases leaning down to kiss the dainty girl on the cheek in thanks. She really was going to help them out. He might win this...

Ignoring the comment about faking confidence Annie looks at Maive unsure, "Make them feel like there's no one else in the room? I'm not sure I understand."

Thinking it over a moment, she clears her throat, walking over to Witten. "Pretend to be Caesar, ask me a question."

"Um..." Witten shakes his head side to side trying to think, "Ohh okay." He coughs a bit before putting on an obnoxious voice and wide smile, imitating the host of the interviews. "What are your opinions on the game."

Maive puts on a bright smile, "They're wonderful, and great way of keeping everyone in their places and showing pride in our beautiful Panem. Besides," Turning she looks Finnick right in the eyes, "Without the Games I would never get the opportunity to see your world, and meet the people I have. And with that alone, I feel like a true winner." She's silent as her and Finnick stare at eachother, and sure enough it's as if everyone else has disappeared.

"Okay, I get it I think." Annie mutters softly, nudging Finnick out of his trance, "Thanks."

"You're good." Witten waggles his index finger a her, with a broad smile before tapping Annie's shoulder and gesturing they should go get in line with the others.

"Thanks guys." He nods at them both, before disappearing into the crowd of tributes.

Annie begins to follow, but right before she leaves out the door she turns to look at Maive before walking to Finnick and hugging him deeply, "Thanks Finn." She whispers against his ear, her eyes watering in fear. As she pulls away she kisses his cheek before turning back to face Maive tossing her a small smile and then walk out.

She might as well have peed on him.

"Well shall we go watch." He offers her his arm to escort her to their seats, "We'll be by your family and friends."

"They aren't my friends, but, that sounds just fine." She nods assuring, taking his arm and looping her own through it as they walk out of the room, past the line of tributes and peacekeepers she had the altercation with earlier to which she just tossed them a smile.

Hushed whispers fell over her mother and her friends as she passed by on the arm of Finnick. And soon the brat pack was also watching and she was somewhat offended by how shocked they looked. Why did everyone think it was so beneath him to be with her. Was she really that looked down among them?

"Maivis, come sit with us!" Calls tinsel, a long legged blonde, waving them over with a kind smile. How ironic.

"We're good here." Finnick declines politely for them both, sitting with Maive. After a moment he leans over, "Sorry, I just can't take too much of the Capitol bullshit tonight."

"Oh, is it your night off?" The tease leaves her mouth without even thinking it over. Was this rude to say? Their friendship was just forming, she didn't want to cross a line.

"You mean you won't be paying me at the end of this. Thats the only reason I've been putting up with you." He turns to her with false shock ness before tossing her a playful wink to show he doesn't mind her playful digs. AsCaesar welcomes out the first tribute from Distrct one, Finnick turns to Maive and holds a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

Maive just shakes her head trying to focus on the interview but the whispers going on behind them are incredibly distracting.

_"They're not together, right?"_

_"Like Finnick Odair would settle with her."_

She hears a few whisper back and forth shocked to one another.

She could turn and put all their theory's to rest, but it was kind of comical how bothered it seemed to make them.

Let them think what they want.

* * *

**_For those who felt Annie was too harsh and OOC, I'm sorry. I know she's a total sweetheart but my logic was that she's used to being the only important girl in Finnicks life and now this new girl is coming in, and as she's heading to what she assumes is her death, this new girl is going to come in and take her place. Plus she's from the Capitol none the less. _**

**_Also Witten, in case of confusion, is the male tribute that went into the games with Annie. And I see him as a nicer Cato? Mainly because I love Cato, as most people on here do._**

**_Well guys, let me know what you think and review! And keep the favorites and follows coming, you are the ones that inspire me._**


	4. One step forward, five steps back

**_May I just say, you guys are amazing. It's true! I'm in awe right now. 30+ reviews, 40 Faves, and 80+ follows...in only three chapters!? That's incredible! I have no doubt in my mind now that I'll have built a fan base by the end of this story for the series, and I'm seriously so thankful for every single one of you that gives this story a chance. I'm just hoping my story didn't peak early on and now no ones going to continue doing all those things, but...that's probably just me overthinking things. _**

**_I put everything I have into this, I'm passionate about this story and my characters and I hope that shines through to you all. _**

**_I'm really, pleasantly surprised, to see so many people taking a liking to Maive. She's a really interesting character to me, and even though I developed her for about a year, I worry I don't do her justice sometimes. She's a strong girl, but we see a bit of a small breakdown in this chapter. It's one of those times we get to see her more vulnerable side. _**

**_It makes me really happy to see people are big Witten fans. When I first decided to include him, I didn't think much of him. But as I write him I just grow softer and softer for him. He's like a big teddy bear! _**

**_The fact people are also liking Maive/Witten(Ship name: Mitten, Waive, hmmm? Idk) was also a great surprise. Witten and her don't get to have a lot of time together, but he makes a powerful impact on her which will be shown through a lot of her choices and decisions throughout this story and the series. _**

**_For you Mitten/Waive(Still not sure..) fans, I have included some cutesy moments with Maive and Witten. _**

**_There's some 'angst' in this, pertaining to Maivick and I just hope their thoughts and feelings towards each other don't seem rushed, or like they're liking each other too soon. _**

**_Because lets get one thing straight here. _**

**_Maive undoubtedly _****_hates_****_ Finnick Odair. And poor Finny, he's just not as good with women as he thinks._**

* * *

_"It was all for the games. How you acted."_

* * *

The crowds laughter slowly dies off from the playful banter between Caesar and Witten as the outrageous host gets a bright smile on his face; identical to the one Witten had been imitating earlier.

"So tell me, _Witten_, what's the **best** thing about the games?"

Finnick smirks, casually glancing to Maive. As their eyes meet they both exchange a smug look, thankful they had such a solid answer up their sleeve.

But Witten only seemed to pick up on part of it as he decided to go rogue on them.

"Honestly Caesar, I could spout off some practiced line about how it unites Panem and reminds us of what we've been through, but how many of you are going to believe that?" He gestures his hand to the now silent crowd.

Caesars robin blue, dyed eyebrows furrow, "So then what is the _real _answer?"

"The best thing about the games, are the people I've gotten to meet." His blue eyes scan the crowd, looking up front for a certain pair of green eyes.

Once he finds them, he smiles a bit before continuing. "One person specifically, has really changed my outlook on life here at the Capitol, and overall just has given me that drive to win."

Maive's eyes begin to narrow in suspicion, what angle was he trying to work?

_'He was so...he's so...'_

She can't even finish processing the thought as sure enough, he looks at her and everyone disappears. Just like she taught him.

Finnick shifts back and forth uncomfortably in his seat, he'd never heard of someone taking this sort of approach.

Especially a Career.

It was always about being pumped about being in the games. Not being motivated to when by some muse.

What was Witten thinking?

He follows the tributes gaze and sees he's staring right to Maive. Looking her over, she looks...flushed?

_'He was talking about Maive? How had he not noticed that? How did it even happen?'_

His brain is racing a mile a minuet as he tries to think of how it happened, they had only talked a few times.

But, above all, he wondered why it seemed to bother him. He _shouldn't_ care.

He _didn't_ care.

"I'm going to win these games, and win the prize of life sure, and the money, and recognition. But above all, I'll get to return here, for my most special prize. So, be sure to wait for me." Witten grows a smug smirk as he tosses Maive a wink.

The eager audience goes crazy, hanging onto every last word with a vice grip.

Catching onto this Caesar grows excited, "Wait, is this special someone in the audience?"

"She is, but I won't put her on blast like that." Witten turns back to his humble self and continues with the interview.

As Annie comes on neither Finnick nor Maive can really focus, both lost in thought as to what just occurred before them.

So much for sticking to their plan.

* * *

The rest of the interviews seemingly went off with out a hitch. All the other tributes did exactly as they were told no doubt. All spoke as if they were naturals to this, and all appeared very confident.

Even Annie as she fidgeted in her chair uncomfortably.

Maive couldn't help but be curious as to why Annie felt so unprepared. She was raised in District Four. Wasn't that a Career District. Weren't they raised there to prepare for this?

Witten obviously had. He honestly seemed to have this entire thing in the bag. He got the highest score, he was the most physically equip, and the crowd seemed to love him.

She just hoped he wouldn't let all of it blind him into being too confident. Confidence was good, but too much mixed with skill, would make him a big target.

One part of the interview really sticks out in her head.

Witten's speech.

She had taken off immediately after the show was over. She couldn't face him, or Annie, or even Finnick.

She didn't really know why it embarrassed her so much, but it did. Or maybe it just upset her.

It seemed cruel the first guy to really ever like her was being sent to his possible death. Though the way he made it sound in that interview, he had no intention of anyone seeing his picture in the sky.

Though it could have all just been some act, a different way of winning people over, allowing them to connect with him and his _tragic love story._ He _did_ make it sound like they were more than they were.

Sure, they got along well, but they hardly knew each other.

Shaking her head Maive pushes the duvet off her, feeling quite suffocated.

She needed air, and a lot of it. Once again she got the all too familiar feeling of having the walls close in around her.

Walking out of her loft as quickly as possible she just lets her feet carry her to wherever they may wish to go, as long as it didn't require her being left in her oppressing prison of a home.

Despite it being late their was still life amongst the Capitol. Cheers of partygoers were heard, no doubt celebrating early for the games beginning tomorrow.

'_Was that why she was so nervous?'_

Possibly.

She had two lives to look out for, provide them with what they need. It was a lot of responsibility, and it was weird to think of sending these people shes come to know, off and not seeing one of them again. Or even seeing neither again.

The games had always bothered Maive, but they never took such a massive toll on her.

She was invested.

The elevator chimes signaling that she's reached her destination.

Fourth Floor. Home to District Four. ...well, at least when the Capitol so _graciously_ lent out the space to them.

She hadn't even realized this was where she wanted to go, but it made sense.

Maybe Finnick could calm her nerves, he did this every year. Surely he knew how to cope.

And if she was being completely honest, she sort of missed him.

Not in the _'I want to suck his face' _way, but that he made her feel at ease. With him she was swimming as opposed to drowning.

A feeling she felt rarely.

Following the numbers she finds Finnicks permanent loft at the end of the hall. Nicer than all the others on this floor, it's his home away from home here at the Capitol. No doubt given to him so he can have privacy with his clients.

Knocking softly against the large doors she waits patiently, shifting her weight from one foot to the other._ '1,2,3, breathe in'_

Hearing the latch unlock, she releases the deep breath she held feeling more at ease just seeing him as the door swings open.

"Hey." She greets, with a smile, before he can say anything, "I know it's late, but I can't sleep. I'm so-"

He doesn't allow her to finish as he drawls out, in a verily bored tone, "Maive, I don't really have time for your trivialness right now."

She's taken aback as his words take her back to their first encounter.

_ 'Now, Maivie. The adults are trying to discuss important matters here, we have no time for your trivialness." Why don't you just run along, child. Don't you have a bedtime?'_

What happened?

She thought they had made such improvement.

He can see she's clearly hurt, but not wanting to argue he opts for just keeping it short, "We'll talk tomorrow." And closes the door.

Maive is left stunned, and feels as though her body is stinging. That hurt, more than she thought it should.

She kept getting rejected by him..

And unlike the others who desperately pined for him, and his time, she wasn't even pursuing him!

He was starting to be like her first real friend, and now she saw, he was just like all the others.

"I hate you, undoubtedly." Her tone is clear as she speaks to the door, knowing he's on the other side, before turning and walking down the hall, trying to suppress her tears. She could not let herself cry.

Maive furthers did not cry. Certainly not over _foolish_ little district boys.

* * *

Standing at the door he hears her words and closes his eyes tightly.

One step forward, five back.

"Was that Maivis?"

Looking up, disconnected and cold at the rose colored lady, he nods curtly, "Yes. But I sent her away."

"Good boy." Rosey smirks. That would teach the little brat.

Calling her old, saying Finnick didn't love her.

She didn't need love. Not when she had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Come back to bed."

"Don't forget your end of the deal, you said you had some new information for me." He reminds.

Nodding she sighs, "And I do, but first things first. Lets finish destroying that master bedroom, my husband we'll be wondering where I am soon." She explains walking back to the familiar room. Well, really nothing was familiar about the room except the mattress and ceiling.

Looking at the door once more Finnick cant help but hope Maive will let him explain why he had to dismiss her.

The whole thing embarrassed him. And he didn't want to be caught in the act.

What would she think of him bedding a friend of her mothers? She poked fun, sure. But she didn't know how many of his clients would hit close to home for her. She didn't realize how disgusting it all really was.

But for now, he had to put thoughts of Maive away.

Straightening his posture, Finnick forces a smirk on his face as he walks back to his bedroom.

He'd be fine. Honestly, he was thinking of her too much as of late anyway.

It was starting to seem almost unhealthy. Yeah, he'd be so fine.

* * *

Maive walks down the quiet halls leading from Finnicks loft to the rest of the floor, arms crossed over her chest.

Why did she allow him to do this to her? Did she really think 'they' could seriously be friends.

They were too different.

Like fire and ice.

Or better yet, Water and oil.

There was no way to mix them together. It was impossible. She shouldn't have even bothered.

Why did he even think it was okay to treat her that way? As if she's so unimportant. He's the one that dragged her into all of this! Made her grow attached to these people, she was better off on her own being self involved.

Why couldn't she still live in a state of oblivion?

Then again she hasn't lived in such a state since she was six.

"Maivey!"

Looking up she spots a dark, bulky figure moving towards her from down the hall.

As he gets closer she realizes it's Witten.

Had this happened before she went to see _stupid_ Finnick she'd no doubt have thought ahead, and just kept walking past him. But at this point she was too upset to even think about what Witten had said earlier in the evening.

"I was just down talking to a couple of the Careers, I really think-"

He abruptly stops as he gets close enough to see how upset she looks, "Hey, what's the matter?"

Like she was going to talk about it with him.

What was she even supposed to say?

'_Finnick was mean to me and now I'm pouting like a child.' _

Um, no.

She couldn't let them break her.

Certainly not Finnick Odair.

It really shouldn't bother her this much. Right?

Right.

"Its nothing." She shakes her head, forcing the tears threatening to fall, away.

It's not nothing.

He knows that.

But he also knows it's probably not smart to push Maive either.

"Well, I don't like to see your pretty eyes sad." He tries to lighten her mood as he strokes her cheek softly.

"Stop that." She rolls her eyes, slapping his large hand away.

He wants to laugh at how little her hand is compared to him, but he keeps a straight face taking a step back to give her more space.

"Stop what?"he keeps his voice cool, not wanting to upset her further.

"I already agreed to sponsor you, you don't have to try charming me to get me to like you more. And you already sold everyone that you're some love sick, whipped, puppy dog. No need to act when the camera isn't rolling."

"Maivey.." He shakes his head, letting a smile spread across his face, "That's not what that was about."

She ignored that not wanting to think too much into that, "You're making it really hard for me to have to watch you," She didn't want to say it, in fear of sounding harsh. "Die." Oh well, harshness seemed like the theme of the night.

"But I'm not going to." He says it as if it's a one hundred percent, proven fact.

Could he truly be that confident in himself?

Well, this was Witten, so the answer was undoubtedly, yes.

_'You don't know that.' 'If not you, then Annie.'_

She could say either, but instead; like him in his interview, she goes rogue.

"I've never really felt like I belonged. And being apart of the team, well, for the first time I did, and now I'm going to lose you all."

Taking a deep breath, Witten carefully gages the situation.

Scanning her over he decides to go for it and pulls her in for a hug, "Don't go soft on me now Maive." As she squirms to get away he lets her go,

"You're not going to lose me. I'm going to win this and come back, and rub it in your face." He jokes, flexing his muscles to show how capable he was.

She could tell him it wasn't just him she was concerned about. But why ruin his fantasy.

"You're a good guy Witten."

Too good for her. For that she was positive.

"Don't go telling people that." He jokes, pointing a finger at her. "Come on, you can stay with me tonight."

"Wait, in your room, like...alone? Just me, and you?" She looks at him with wide green eyes.

Chuckling he tucks strand of hair that fell loose behind her ear, "Relax Maivey, you act like I'm trying to steal your virtue. I just figured neither of us wanted to be alone tonight. Besides were friends." Silence. "We are friends, aren't we?"

He really wanted to grab her hand, comfort her in some way. She was so dainty, and him so large, he felt compelled to take care of her.

But he would not push her. So instead he held his own hand out in offering.

Staring down at his big hands, his words connect.

_Friends? _

But of course!

Witten _was_ her friend.

He obviously cared deeply for her, looked out for her, and never once dismissed her.

What had she been thinking?

Finnick wasn't her friend, didn't know how to be. And likely never would. He wasn't capable of such a thing. Not with her anyway.

Witten was, he could understand her.

They were fire on fire.

Realizing she hasn't done or said anything in a bit she finally sighs, "Only because it's your last night here." Forcing a small smile onto her face she takes his hand allowing him to lead her back to his room.

Screw Finnick and _his_ damn trivialness.

* * *

Finnick had finally sent Rosey on her way. The Capitol women always got so damn clingy, he was sure they were blurring lines here.

Or maybe that's just what he liked to tell himself to not feel like some used puppet of the Capitol.

But that's all he was really.

That's all they all were...

Pouring a drink, he takes the tumblr full of ice and hard liquor out to the balcony. Instantly his flushed face gets the opportunity to cool down as the breeze rasps against his skin. Taking a series of deep breaths, as he looks over the animated city streets below, he can't seem to relax.

He'd been tense the entire time with Rosey but he figured it was due to her, but now even with the vile women gone he couldn't release the tension he had stored up within.

A flicker of light strikes his glass causing a mass of colors to illuminate off of it, a mixing rainbow before him.

Blue, Red, Purple, Green.

It's only for a split second but that's all he needed.

_Green. Maive._

Silently cursing, he looks over his shoulder debating what to do. But what could be done?

Why should he even do anything? It was her fault really. She just expected too much from him. Didn't she?

No.

yes.

No...

He was more confused than ever.

However this wasn't the time to be concerned with Maivis Furthers. He had two tributes going in to battle for their lives. He couldn't get caught up in this Capitol bullshit with some Capitol girl.

He needed to face facts. They were from two different worlds, both much too different from the other. She would never understand the pain people from the Districts are put through.

She might detest the games for what they stand for, but it's not till, you see your brother, your cousin, your best friends, or your neighbor get killed for the entertainment of the Capitol, that you could relate.

Shooting back the liquor in one gulp, he feels it burn all the way down his throat and enjoys every moment of it.

He was wrong before, she wasn't like the people of her _fair_ Capitol. Oh, no.

But she was certainly not like the people from the Districts, and she never would be.

Walking back into his dark, lonely loft Finnick dumps the remaining ice from his cup into the sink before looking at the time.

It was late, but he knew Witten had been building up his strength to endure getting little sleep, seeing as you never wanted to be asleep for long in the games.

It was quite smart on his part, and would serve Finnick well at this moment.

He still had so much to tell his tribute.

Her put so much focus into helping Annie, that he basically abandoned poor Witten. What kind of mentor would he be sending the guy in without so much as a shred of insight?

Walking down the hall he finds the Tributes loft and lets himself in with his key. Looking around the spacious area he sees it hasn't changed much since his time here.

Which means the male tribute would be on the right. Turning in said direction he walked down a long hall till he reaches the familiar door he had once been caged behind.

Knocking softly, but with purpose he waits. So maybe this wasn't just about helping Witten, maybe, just maybe he needed to talk.

All brain processing shuts down as the door opens and he sees Maive standing before him.

All these years he had learn to put on the act, force the smirk, and fake what you're feeling to never give away what's real. Despite all that, in that second he knew the horror was clear in his sea green eyes.

Maive is surprised to see Finnick, _'what was he doing here?'_

He was no doubt thinking the same thing of her.

This didn't look good on her part, it was late she was in a room alone with a guy who all but declared her his for all of Panem to see. With the horrific look on his face she knew what was he was thinking, and part of her wanted to explain, to reassure him.

However, she then remembered how he had dismissed her, not once, but twice now. So putting on the cold exterior she shrugs, "What do you want Finnick.

"Um..." Swallowing the lump in his throat he knows he has to get out of here, and quick, "No-nothing."

Without another word he turns and walks down the hallway as fast as his feet can carry him. He just needed to get away from all of it.

Clearly Witten wasn't all that abandoned.

* * *

Witten had been the perfect gentlemen, not once making a move on her. They just...talked, for hours, and hours. She was pretty positive she said more to him in those few hours then she'd ever said to anyone at the Capitol.

Her first real friend. The thought caused a big smile to spread across her face she crept home in the early morning hours; not wanting to get caught by her parents.

Despite the great night she had with Witten it kept popping into her mind throughout the night that this might be the first and last time they get to do this kind of thing. It was such a toxic thought.

After Finnicks impromptu interruption though, she also had that horrified look stuck in her head, those sad eyes poisoning her mind.

All of it was such a deadly combination.

She just needed to forget about Finnick, he chose to behave the way he did. You can't change people. They have to want to do that for themselves.

Besides, starting later today she had a big job ahead of her, she needed to stay focused on Witten and Annie.

Getting closer to the front door to her families loft, Maive is extra careful to watch her every step, not wanting to cause a noise that could stir the household awake.

Once she reaches the door she halts everything. All movement frozen. All thoughts diminished. And her heart nearly stopped.

Posted on the door is a small white card with the words finally written,

**We need to talk. **

* * *

**_So what did you think? Whose the 'mysterious' note from? Feel free to tell me your theories in reviews. _**

**_Again I just want to thank you for being so amazing, you all inspire me to make this the best I possibly can. I realize this chapter was...ehhh, but it was more a filler to kick off the 'drama' and hint at the big plot starting next chapter. I think all stories have one or two kind of boring chapters._**

**_Oooh, also I hope you can all artistically appreciate my new book cover. It's depicting Maive and her inner conflict, one side being who she feels she is, and the other being how the Capitol sees her. My Avi is also supposed to be Finn and Maive, but that ones not too hot._**

**_Anywho, let me know what you think. Keep all the positive feedback coming, and I'll update soon. Thanks guys!_**


	5. Who would have ever thought?

_**I want to begin by apologizing, I haven't updated in forever it seems and I feel and, I do. The past two weeks have been a blur of studying for finals and actually taking the damn things(I think we can all agree they suck) But! I am now on a two week break, and plain to take full advantage of my time and update at least two more times after this.**_

_**To branch out more to you guys, I plan on responding to your reviews here in my Authors Note starting next chapter. So if you have any questions, ideas/concerns, or just really awesome reviews, you'll be getting a shout out. You guys deserve it, I couldn't ask for a more amazing fan base. **_

_**When we last left Maive she was freaking out over a mysteriously anonymous note, or anonymous to you all. Maive and I knew exactly who that note was coming from, and I loved reading all your guesses. Most of you said exactly who I wanted you to, now lets see if any of your guesses were correct.**_

_**Enjoy, **_

* * *

_ "The smell of blood...it was on his breath."_

* * *

All sound dispersed quickly, suddenly it was as if the whole Capitol had cleared out and it was just her walking amongst the ruins.

She felt hollow, and dazed. As if she was dreaming, or sleep walking.

But she wasn't. This was reality, and in reality she was internally terrified.

There was no doubt who the note came from.

The familiar scripture, the directness, and the smell that lingered with it. She had heard rumors of getting a similar note, and those people were apparently never seen or heard of again.

**We need to talk.**

Four simple words. Twelve measly letters. Yet, the presumption behind the statement struck such fear into her very core it kept her stiff and solemn.

As she approached a large building, she stares up at it taking in it's scale and wondering just what goes on in there.

The bottom floor is like any other lobby, there's a large map that depicts a mass picture filled with colors and trails to give direction. If only it was more clear to be able to tell what was what. Not that she needed a map. She knew exactly where she was going.

Very few people got called here.

Pressing the given button on the lift she racks her brain for an explanation as it carries her up.

_Had she done something wrong?_

She must've or she wouldn't be here. She certainly had done nothing good. No one got sent here for doing good things, or if they did, it was beyond rare.

Maive feels her breath hitch in the hollow part of her throat as the elevator chimes, signaling her arrival and creepily, slow like, the doors open revealing a massive lobby that looks bigger than the entire bottom floor; 'How was that possible'.

It was all covered in a putrid white, everywhere she turned it was white.

White floors. White ceilings, white furniture, white flowers; mainly roses.

"_Maivis.._" Her name is called in a thick Capitol accent, "_over here dear_."

She walks cautiously towards a bird like looking creature.

She wasn't sure if it was male or female but either way it was freaky looking, with it's sharp beak, long talons and beady eyes, it gave her the creeps. She was sure to keep her distance.

"I'm here to see..."

She can't even finish the thought as the bird man-lady rolls it's eyes annoyed, "I know who you're here for..." It drawls out in a verily bored monotone.

"Maivis is here to see you."

It looks as though the creature is absentmindedly talking to herself, but soon a buzzer is heard as it echoes through the room, signaling the unlocking of a massive door.

Scanning over the large metal door, that's swung open just to let a crevice of the inner room show through, Maive feels a light cold sweat break out against her neck. Was it possible to just run away and hide under her bed?

"Ms. Furthers, won't you please come in?"

It's as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. She was stuck now, there was no getting out of this at this point. Lifting her chin up, she tries to stand as tall as she can at her rather small size, and walks with Capitol like poise through the small opening and into the exclusive room.

_'Damn.'_

The door shuts quickly behind her, it could've taken her leg clean off had she been just that much slower.

She was trapped, there was no getting out of this. No one knew she was here, and she was almost one-hundred percent positive, she was about to be looking death dead in the eye.

"Thank you for being so prompt, I would have hated to send out tracker jackers to track you down for me."

_'That's supposed to be funny.'_ She tells herself, forcing a small smile as she tries to rid her brain of that terrifying image.

Tracker Jackers were a subject of horror stories told to the Capitol kids in an act of keeping them from running off, it was the only thing that had really kept Maive from running as far away from here as possible.

Peacekeepers she could handle, but the illusive bugs? It sent a chill through her spine.

"Won't you please have a seat?" He finally turns to face the girl, gesturing with his hand to the seat nearest his desk.

His eyes are...creepy. There's something about them trying to convey kindness, but deep down she knows better. Looks like a snake. Acts like a snake. It's a snake.

He _is_ a snake.

But he's also her gracious superior, so she had to play off the upmost respect. Nodding she quickly moves to sit in the designated seat.

"I was just re watching the interviews from last night." The white haired man turns to face his projector, where there's a current image playing of Annie's interview. "Sweet girl, isn't she?" Turning to her, he bears a bright smile.

Maive watches Annie smile, and twirl her dress, the sounds on mute but you can still imagine the kindness in her words and sheer generosity radiates from her every pore. "Very."

Raising one eyebrow, his smile grows ten fold and he now looks like some deranged joker, "She has quite the soft spot for her mentor yes? Then again, it seems everyone does. He's so full of charm and...virility." He hints.

"Why am I here?"

"Hmm," The man sighs, sitting back in his chair as his calculating eyes scan her over, "Lets not be disrespectful."

"Pardon me sir, I'm not wishing to be disrespectful to you," she lowers her head in respect, "I just wish to be quite direct here." She takes a slight pause, but he doesn't say a word, "I wanted to see the tributes off." She explains.

"Yes, but of course." He nods his head, waggling a finger at her, "Annie, and _Witten_." He smiles, "I hear you're sponsoring them?"

Maive tries not to narrow her eyes in suspicion, attempting to play off complaisance. "Yes..."

"Why?" He shrugs as if it's the oddest thing he'd heard of. Kind of ironic when his secretary was a bird like man-lady.

"I want to do my part." The words flow out of her, it's something she's always been taught to think. She didn't agree with it, not in the slightest, but she'd play it off. "The Games are such a great way of reminding all of us what we've been through, and I feel I wouldn't be doing my civic duty of a Capitol member if I didn't get involved in some way."

He stares her dead in the eyes, a sadistic laugh leaving his hoarse throat, "Why do I get the feeling you practice that lying in bed at night?" Leaning back towards the girl he asks again, "Why?"

He knew she had been lying. How could she have expected him not too? She was an outcast of the Capitol, openly not agreeing with the lavish lifestyle or their insipid priorities.

"Finnick asked me as a favor." That wasn't a lie.

He seems to like this answer, "Ah, yes. Mr. _Odair_." Tapping his fingers against his desk he hesitates a moment, "You two seem to be quite the cause of some upset."

"Upset?" Her eyes grow a deep green as she furrows her brow in confusion, "I don't follow."

"Let's not play so modest. You and I both know Finnicks role here."

"Yes..." '

_Prostitute_.

She wouldn't dare say it though.

"He's a mentor, and a very determined one at that. Not that I could blame him, Witten's a great tribute, and Annie can win over just about anyone. The decision was pretty much made once I met them."

Maive feels herself shrink back as her eyes meet the icy blueness staring coldly at her, "More like once you got into bed with Mr. Odair. Now listen here , your family is highly regarded here but that doesn't make you an exception to the rule."

At the girls confused, if not terrified face he softens up a bit. Not out of concern, but he wouldn't want word of this getting out. Not that anyone particularly listened to her, she was so abnormal.

"If you wish to rendezvous with Mr. Odair by all means be my guest, but he has a hefty price and I expect you to pay your dues. The fact that you aren't has some of his clientele very upset."

"Oh.."

'_They thought she was sleeping with...Finnick?'_

"It's all a misunderstanding." Her words were stiff as by each growing second she felt more sick to her stomach. Her reputation was being tarnished, not that she was normally one to care what people thought of her, but they were beginning to think she was like them and she would not tolerate such a thing. "A huge misunderstanding."

"I hope so, I'd hate for anything bad to happen to the people you care about just because you can't follow our rules."

A cold sweat broke out on the nape of her neck as she felt the room start to spin. Just what and who was he threatening here? Nodding curtly she wants to just get up and run out of the room.

Looking over the girl it's clear she understands, he has struck fear into her, perfect.

"I'll be keeping an _eye_ on you." He cast her one last warning look before taking a deep sigh and picking up his book to continue reading.

"That will be all, ." He draws out every word, in a deep monotone, never making eye contact with her as that joker like smile spreads across his pasty face once he lifts up his book to feign interest in it.

Pushing the chair back it makes a light scratching sound as she fumbles out of the chair, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Thank you, President Snow." Maive's voice is so feeble and weak she hardly recognized it as her own.

As soon as she heard the large door close behind her she took off in a fast paced retreat. But where can you run to when the President is keeping an eye on you at all times?

* * *

Once Maive leaves the room, President Snow sits his book down, moving towards the large window to look out on his glorious Capitol, more specifically watch as Maivis hurries out in fear.

"You'll continue to play this up, are we understood?" He comments off handedly as he watches intently. "We need to keep my little... _puppet.._ happy and compliant."

"But what's the point?" A voice is heard as a tall, well built boy walks out of the side room and sits where Maive had been a few minuets before.

President Snow looks up eagerly at the boy. "My dear boy, don't you know? Maivis Furthers is going to play big part in these games. We'll make her Capitol enemy number one."

"Shouldn't be that hard." Witten says, watching as President Snow smirks darkly.

He's clearly just set his long term plan in motion.

* * *

_"Maivis!"_

She hears the familiar voice call her but she can't stop moving her feet forward. She desperately wanted to tell someone about the meeting she just had, but she couldn't.  
He'd know.

From this point on, everything she did, he would know.

Fast footsteps are heard approaching her and as a hand grips her shoulder she turns around, fully expecting peacekeepers here to punish her for already doing something not to Snows liking.

_"Maive, hey!"_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Maive looks relaxed once more. But on the inside she can feel the onset of fear ripping its way through her.

"Annie." Nodding, she tosses the girl a small smile, "What is it?"

Annie tucks a dark strand of hair behind her ear, shrugging a bit uncomfortable, "I was just wondering if I could talk to you really quickly, before I have to go get ready?"

She was already supposed to be with her design team, it must be important. Plus it didn't seem Annie was the biggest fan of Maive, not that the same could be said vice versa, but still. What could the two girls who had nothing in common but their looks, have to talk about?

"Yeah of course, what's wrong?"

Looking around, Annie takes Maive by the arm and guides her to a more secluded spot to talk in private.

If only she knew that from this point on, nothing including Maive would be private except her thoughts. Though she was sure he'd find a way to hack into those too.

"Well as you know, today the games start and I'll be thrusted into an unknown arena..."

Annie sounds so formal, it was odd. What was she trying to get at?

"I know my dads Head Game Maker and all, but he doesn't tell me anything about the games. He likes it to be a surprise." Maive rolls her eyes at how stupid that sounded. "Otherwise I would forewarn you."

She tries to be reassuring, but this was just odd. The entirety of this day so far had been off. It's as if she's entered some other universe she was completely unaware of.

At this Annie laughs light heartedly, "No, no, it's nothing like that Maive." Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath a shadow casting over her face of some emotion Maive wasn't totally sure of.

"I'm going to be...be put in these games," she stammers, "and there's a high possibility I won't be returning." Looking down she takes a deep breath to prepare herself for this next part, "I need...I want," she corrects, "you to look out for Finnick for me."

The emotion is clear now.

_Pain_.

"Annie..." Maive trails off unsure. Just what did she mean?

Taking Maives hands in hers, Annie's green eyes, identical to Maives, fill with tears.

"Please. There was a time when I didn't ever want to be replaced, especially by you. I mean, Finn and I, we've been each others constant. But what kind of person would I be to leave the person most important to me alone? I can go into these games filled with relief knowing he has you, has someone. Mags won't live forever, and that's about all he has left besides his father."

Maive nods, recalling these people from a conversation with Finnick. The old lady, _Mags_, had been his mentor and almost a maternal figure to him since he lost his mother so young.

"You're probably asking the wrong person. Finnick and I can barely tolerate each other for more than a day."

Shaking her head Annie smiles softly, but it's one of sadness, "Thats not true, you fascinate him Maive. You're his first real challenge-"

Maive doesn't even allow her to finish this thought, "Ew, no I don't want to take part in whatever sick game Finnick is feeling compelled to part take in. I'm not interested in him in that way, barely even as a person."

Seeing the pleading look Annie wears, a deep internal conflict clear in her eyes, Maive knows despite the threat from President Snow, and despite being rejected by Finnick yet again, she had to do this.

For Annie.

Furthermore, she almost, kind of, sort of wanted to do this.

...For Finnick. Maybe?

No.

This was for Annie.

"You have my word Annie."

And as if this whole conversation wasn't weird enough, Annie pulls her in for a hug, her tears streaming off her cheek and onto the revealed skin of Maive's shoulder and all she can do is stand there and try to comfort the girl about to head into death.

She truly hates these games.

The Capitol.

And, President Snow.

But most of all, she hates Finnick Odair for bringing her into all this.

She cared about these people, and there was absolutely no heading back from this.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Both of them stand, backs pressed against the cold cement walls as they wait.

"Good." Witten shrugs, rolling his shoulders back. There's a moment of hesitation before he casts a glance her way, "Much better now that you're here though."

Maive rolls her eyes at his typical goofy charm, "Witten you need to focus." She scolds light heartedly, pushing off the wall.

"Please Maivis." He lets a mocking Capitolian twain slip through at her name, "I've been training for this my entire life. I couldn't be more focused."

Looking down at her twiddling fingers she asks carefully, "Are you nervous?"

He doesn't even have to attempt to answer, as he raises an eyebrow; giving her a look.

No.

Of course he wasn't nervous, he was Witten.

"You district boys are so full of it." Se scowls, shoulders slumping.

"Odd coming from a Capitol girl." He remarks, his blue eyes scanning her over. "You nervous for me Maivey?"

His tone clawed at her, making the blood beneath her fair skin feel as though it was abut to boil, "No." Scoffing she turns away from him, "Go kill and be killed, I don't care."

It sounded harsh, she knew this, and didn't particularly know why she felt the need to be so rude when he'd been so nice to her.

It must all be taking a toll on her. She never was good with goodbyes,

Before anything could be said Witten's designer came to fetch him and lead him to the transportation dock.

_"You look great, the sponsorships will come pouring in! Right Maivis?"_

Maive hears the women say, but stubborn as she is, she won't even turn to face either of them.

_"Okay then.. Ready to go?"_

This was it.

He was going to go, and disappear from her life. Possibly for good.

..most likely for good.

"_Maivey_..."

His voice is so soft, and calm as he says her name.

His breath dances across the nape of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. She can't dare turn herself to face him. 'Don't go...'

_"...bye, Maive."_

The sound of footsteps against the concrete floors is heard echoing off the walls as Witten walks ahead. Head first into death, and head first away from her, out of her life.

Her first real friend. Her first real...

"_Wait_." She chokes it out, barely more than a whisper.

Before even thinking about what she's doing, she turns, taking off at full speed and running after him.

'_Go kill, and be killed, I don't care.'_

That couldn't be her last words to him.

"Witten wait!" This time she's louder, clearly catching his attention as he stops from down the hall and turns to face her.

Finnick and Annie walk out of the medical examination room, discussing game plan as he escorts her to the dropping off point. The two are stopped in their tracks as Maive rushes past them and towards Witten, yards away,

Not used to running like that, Maives breathing is short and harsh once she finally reaches Witten, "You can't...just...leave like that."

There's so much he could say, so much he could do. But without thinking too much into it, Witten smirks, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving for good, I'll be back." And without giving her a chance to argue, knowing she will since she's Maive, he leans down to pick her up by her waist and brings her dainty body against his massive structure.

Feeling her feet lift off the ground, Maives eyes momentarily grow but soon she realizes just how safe she feels here in his arms. She feels as though, this is how it's supposed to be.

"Who would have thought, the Capitol girl and a boy from District four?" Witten whispers jokingly, staring her dead in the eyes.

His eyes were such a crystal blue, it was almost entrancing. Never taking her eyes off his, she wraps her arms around his neck and slowly begins to lean into him. Finally falling into the magnetic force field that urged her to him.

"Who would have thought?" Her voice, is soft and sultry, as her lips are now inches from his.

And with one final movement from them both, they're lips finally meet and... she tries so hard to see stars, but they're just not there.

But she savors the kiss none the less, because whether there were sparks or not, this might be her only time to do this.

Annie's mouth falls slightly agape as the grand gesture plays out before her, watching Finnick out of the corner of her eye she sees a slight falter in his typical air of confidence.

His whole body is locked, he could swear he couldn't move even if he absolutely wanted to. The sight before him caused a sickening drop of his stomach, and a slower rhythm to the beating of his heart.

This shouldn't bother him. No. He saw it coming, didn't he? Of course he had, he wasn't that naive. But what was this he was feeling? Never before in all his years had the _infamous_ Finnick Odair felt such a sickening pain.

"It's a broken heart."

Turning, an incredulous look on his face, he sees Annie watching him coy like.

"That's what you're feeling." She would know. That's the same feeling she got, every time she saw him with her, or even watch her the way he does, "You like her, don't you?"

Annie's voice is so faint, a soft croak as she almost appears to be getting choked up at the mere idea, mere mention of such a thing.

Finnick doesn't answer her, just watching as the two sweethearts finish their farewell kiss. The feeling didn't stop.

Trying to shake it off he rolls his shoulders back, continuing to guide Annie off. As they pass Maive though, walking in the opposite direction of them, rubbing her lips with a content smile on her face, the pain strikes right back. She looks up and their eyes meet for a split second, and he could swear his insides were being ripped apart.

"Good luck Annie."

'_Good luck Annie? That's it?' _He thinks to himself, bitterly. "What no farewell kiss for her as well." He bites out, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Finn!" Annie scolds, pulling on his arm to redirect his focus.

What was he doing? Why was he feeling this way, and why for her.

She was Maivis Furthers, a darling of the Capitol. Or so most thought.

She was awful, she must be. If Capitol people don't like you, you know there's something wrong. Right?

Right.

There was a _lot_ wrong with her too. She was cold, and stubborn, and naive, and didn't care what people thought of her, and possessed such a freedom he wanted to just indulge in, and had those sea green eyes that reminded him of home, and she challenged him, she didn't fancy him from the start or at all, she was a first, a unique exception. And...and..

Holding the door open for Annie, he can't even make eye contact with her as he gets so lost in thought. Maive might be Witten's muse, but she was his femme fatal.

Watching Annie walk past him, he recalls her question from earlier.

'_You like her, don't you?'_

"Yes."

He notices the girls surprised look as he catches her off guard. Continuing the thought he finishes with such a simple sentence, and yet it relieved so much weight from him to finally admit it.

"I'm completely mad for her."

He, the _almighty_ Finnick Odair, was falling for the Capitol girl.

_Who would have ever thought? _

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed that! What'd you think of her meeting with President Snow? He always gave me the creeps so I hope I conveyed him well, and to all of your likings.**_

_**Hmmm it seems Witten is working for the dark side, could he just be using Maive, or are things not always what they seem? **_

**_As for you Maivick/Faive fans, you should all be squealing like giddy school girls. Someone's finally made progress in admitting feelings! And come on, it had to be Finnick to start falling first ;) Don't think a Happily Ever after is near though, this is Finnick and Maive, they're complicated. A whole series worth of complicated ;) haha_**

**_From the bottom of my heart thank you all for your continued support, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming. They make my day and inspire my writing, this story would be nothing more than just words if it wasn't for you all taking the time to read it, so thank you._**

**_Be sure to be looking out for the update xo. _**


End file.
